Dis le moi
by Kithuz
Summary: Hidan est sous le charme de Deidara, arrivera-t-il à se contenir ? OS/LEMON/YAOI !


On m'a toujours dit de ne pas me fier aux apparences; qu'elles pouvaient être trompeuses, de ne jamais parler aux inconnus; qu'ils pouvaient mentir et nous attirer dans un piège, de ne jamais accepter un cadeau d'une personne que l'on connait pas; peut-être pour la même raison précédente.  
Mais lui, cet inconnu à mes yeux, de m'était pas inconnu de nom; ça compte ? Depuis mon premier regard sur lui, il m'a envoûté, ensorcelé; ses mouvements, ses gestes... Tout est beau chez lui... Depuis l'instant où je l'ai aperçut, j'ai l'impression que Jashin ne me suffit plus à ma vie quotidienne; il me manque quelque chose...  
Ce quelque chose qui me réveille douloureusement chaque matin; un douleur exquise en fait. Le pieu dans le cœur ne me suffit plus.  
Depuis mon entrée dans l'Akatsuki, je ne faisait que des missions avec Kakuzu, données par un certain Pein; que je n'avais encore jamais vu jusqu'à hier. Hier soir. Le moment où je l'ai vu, lui... Deidara, c'est ça ?  
Je devais être en cet instant un peu l'air penseur, car Kakuzu me regardait bizarrement. Mon kunaï était resté un peu trop longtemps dans mon abdomen, mon sang s'écoulait par litres.

- **Tu te sens bien, Hidan ?** me demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
- **Hum... M'oui...** j'arrachais le kunaï de mes entrailles ensanglantées pour me le replanter dans la cuisse dans une grimace épouvantable.

Quand j'y pense, je n'ai pas encore échangé une parole avec cet exploseur d'argile; seulement un regard... Un regard fixe, long et... Intense. Oui, intense.  
Une bouffée de chaleur vint prendre possession de mon corps, m'incitant à m'enfoncer un second kunaï dans ma chair.  
Kakuzu m'arrêta en me prenant le poignet.

- **Tu devrais arrêter de te mutiler, après c'est moi qui doit te soigner,** soupira-t-il.  
- **Hum... M'oui...** répétais-je.

Il souffla.  
Ma main attrapa tout de même un deuxième kunaï pour me l'enfoncer lentement au niveau des poumons. Ô Jashin ! Qu'est ce que j'aime cette atroce souffrance qui de propage dans tout mon corps...  
Deidara. C'est vrai ça, j'aimerais tellement te parler.

- **Hidan, on lève le camp, on doit rejoindre Deidara et Sasori aux portes du village,** fit Kakuzu en me secouant pour me réveiller de ma transe.

Je retirais les kunaïs de mon corps meurtri et me levais difficilement. Mon cerveau n'avait pas encore digéré les paroles de mon coéquipier. Deidara... Hum... Une autre bouffée de chaleur s'installa en moi.  
On marcha quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une tête rousse et une tête blonde en train de parler, se chamailler et gueuler près de la tour principale du village d'Ame.

- **Sasori ! Deidara ! On est là !** cria Kakuzu en faisant signe du bras.

Mon regard se dirigea directement sur la tête blonde. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau... Ô my god ! Si... Envoûtant...  
Ma langue se passa instinctivement sur mes dents.  
Kakuzu les renseigna sur quelque chose que je n'ai pas écouté. Il leur parla un long moment, sans que mon regard ne se détache de ce blond une seule seconde. Je frissonnais sous ma tunique, je devais avoir la chaire de poule sous ces manches épaisses.

- **Bon, Hidan, Deidara, vous irez au Nord,** finit Sasori en tirant Kakuzu vers le Sud.

Deidara hocha la tête et commença la route vers le Nord. Je le rattrapais rapidement, passant ma longue faux à trois lames sur mes épaules, mes bras par dessus. Deidara marchait assez lentement, le regard levé sur l'horizon, malaxant une petite boule d'argile dans sa main droite.  
J'ouvris la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge, trop hypnotisé par sa beauté glaciale.  
Le bleu de ses yeux brillait sous le peu de soleil qu'il restait de la journée passée.

- **Dis Hidan... On ne se connait pas encore bien j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai une question, mh,** fit-il sans tourner la tête vers moi

Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est relevé le regard sur lui.

- **Tu es... Hétéro ou Homo ? Mh.**

Pourquoi il me demanda ça lui ? On se connait pas et il me sort ça comme ça ! D'accord, je suis éblouis qu'un être aussi beau, presque plus beau que Jashin existe, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! D'accord, quand je pense à lui ce qui se trouve entre mes jambes se mettent en surchauffe, mais ce n'est pas une raison encore une fois !  
Le silence lui répondit, moi redirigeant mes yeux sur le sol.

- **Désolé, mh.**

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, même sa voix est parfaite. Ô Jashin ! Ne m'en veut pas, mais j'ai trouvé plus beau que toi... Ô mon dieu des dieux, ne m'en veut pas, ne me punit pas, laisse moi profiter de cet instant à ses côtés, en échange je te donnerais mon corps...

- **Homo,** répondis-je en murmurant, le rouge me montant lentement aux joues.

Je le vit tourner la tête vers moi, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

- **T'es mignon quand tu rougis, mh.**

Tomate ! Je devais ressembler à une tomate à ce moment.  
Nous arrivions alors à la tour Nord du village d'Ame et nous asseyions à son pied. De mon côté, la chaleur montait encore et toujours. Je transpirait légèrement sous mon vêtement.  
Il s'assit sur ma droite, comme si de rien n'était.

- **Tu pourrais me dire ce que ça fait lorsque... Lorsqu'on se fait... Prendre ?** **Mh,** me demanda-t-il, rouge lui aussi.

Mais c'est quoi ces questions qu'il me pose ! J'en peux plus, je vais pas tenir très longtemps comme ça moi !

- **Pour... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** soufflais-je.  
- **Bah... mh...**  
- **Tu veux essayer avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ?**

Mon rouge à moi était partit, mais la chaleur était encore présente, quant à lui, sa rougeur était de plus en plus écarlate.  
Il hocha la tête.

- **Hum... Comment te dire... C'est très... Bon...** murmurais-je.  
- **Ca fait... Mal ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- **Hum... La première fois un peu, mais on sent pas tellement la douleur,** finis-je.

Mon regard s'encra dans le sien; c'est définitif, je suis accro à lui, je ne peux pas m'en passer; cette aura si preneuse... Il m'a prit dans son filet, même si ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il souhaitait.  
Je me retournais, me mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- **Tu veux que je te montre ?** je lui fit un sourire carnassier qui voulait tout dire.

J'enfouis ma bouche dans son cou, le mordant. Il gémit.

- **Hi... Hidan !** souffla-t-il. **C'est avec toi que je veux essayer...**

Mon coeur s'accéléra et une poussée d'adrénaline s'empara de moi; je vais le prendre là, ici, sur place et sans attendre. Je ne tiens plus.  
Je lui retirais rapidement sa tunique et son bas, en même temps que les miens. Son torse était parfait; abdominaux et pectoraux marqués comme il faut. Sa peau hâlée m'excitait encore plus, comparée à la mienne, si pâle.  
Je frottais un court moment mon érection contre la sienne, nos boxers empêchant leur rencontre.  
Il gémit...  
Ma langue passa tendrement sur ses lèvres, forçant son entrée dans sa bouche; il l'ouvrit, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver sa jumelle et de jouer avec.  
Ma main droite descendit sur ses fesses; elle les caressa doucement, appuyant un peu au niveau de son intimité; il gémit.  
Ma langue jouait toujours avec sa conjointe, tandis que ma main gauche passa sous son boxer pour le caresser. Ma droite passa elle aussi sous ce même tissus et écarta gentiment ce magnifique postérieur et de son index caressa doucement son entrée.  
Il lâcha ma bouche pour jetée sa tête en arrière et l'appuyer contre le mur. Il se cambra et gémit.  
Mon index fit de petites pressions sur cette même entrée, l'autre main baissa son boxer, le mien avec. Ma bouche descendit vers son membre bien tendu à présent, passant ma langue sur ses deux bourses et la fit remonter sur son gland. Ma bouche répéta ce mouvement au moins trois fois avant que je ne mette ce sexe dedans. Plus fort, il gémit.  
Son sexe tapa dans le fond de ma gorge plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se libère dans un soupir de plaisir; je souris.  
Je remontais ma tête, traçant de ma langue recouverte de sa semence blanchâtre une ligne entre ses abdominaux. Je lui enfournais trois de mes doigts dans sa bouche pour les ressortir plein de sa salive et les diriger vers son intimité; je le caressais et le pénétrais de mon index, il cria, bougeant un peu pour chasser cette douleur. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et n'attendit pas pour faire des mouvements de ciseaux ou autre, il gémit, la douleur s'était enfuie. Un dernier doigt arriva, lui arrachant un second cri.  
Il transpirait et il avait mal. Je le sentais. Je le savais.  
Je retirais mes doigts et levais ses jambes sur mes épaules. Mon gland appuya doucement contre son anus forçant un peu son entrée.  
Il ferma ses yeux le plus fort qu'il put. Une fois mon gland en lui, je m'enfonçais en lui d'un coup de rein bestial.  
Je crois que jamais je n'ai entendu un hurlement aussi puissant, aussi effrayant de toute ma vie. Sa respiration était saccadée, tout son corps tremblait. Je poussais un peu plus pour tenter de frôler se prostate; lorsque je la sentis, il se cambra légèrement, m'incitant à continuer. J'obéis, comme je t'obéirais à toi, Jashin, mon vénéré Dieu.  
Mes entrées et sorties en lui se faisaient lentement plus rapides, il gémit.  
Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus j'allais vite, touchant à plusieurs reprise ce point sensible au fond de lui.  
Je me libérais au plus profond de lui dans un dernier coup de reins, il gémit... il gémit mon prénom.  
Je me retirais de lui avec douceur. Il reprit lentement une respiration normale alors que je me posais à ma place initiale.

- **Merci, Hidan...** souffla-t-il.

Je souris, incapable de répondre. Une larme se fraya un chemin sur ma joue; Ô Jashin ! Je pleure ! Ne me punit pas ! Je t'en supplie !  
Deidara m'essuya cette larme et se blottit dans mes bras, plaçant une de nos tuniques sur nous, cachant notre nudité.  
Je voulais entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, ces deux mots... Ces deux mots tout simples...  
On se rhabilla après avoir récupéré une respiration normale. On ne tarda pas à apercevoir Sasori et Kakuzu venir vers nous.

- **Ca fait au moins une heure qu'on vous attend à l'Est ! Le temps c'est de l'argent, bougez-vous maintenant !** se plaignit Kakuzu en empoignant Sasori par le bras et l'emmenant à l'Ouest.

Je prit le chemin de l'Est sans broncher, mais Deidara m'empêcha d'aller plus loin et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- **Je t'aime...** murmura-t-il.


End file.
